There are a growing number of opportunities to complete financial transactions online. The form of these transactions may display various formats and design concepts, however, the majority of these financial transactions for single customers are based on using a web page interface. A method that allows a customer to complete a financial transaction by email offers a new set of possibilities for the consumer. For an email-based financial transaction system to be considered viable, it may need to possess the same or similar security assurances as a web-based checkout. A system that exploits the particularities of email communication to build added security may be desirable in the market place. For an email financial transaction based system an additional array of security may be possible.
An email-based e-commerce system may leverage the fact that the email account is a secure place where registered members possess security and privacy in their online correspondence. Logically, this security may be extended to a function where registered customers may approve financial transactions within their email client. The security to such a customer of that system is important. Many security systems work in tandem with other forms of messaging and communication to verify and authenticate transactions. A system that adds failsafe assurances, either through approval systems or verifications in other arenas, may be beneficial to the consumer.